Tamora Pierce Trailers
by flamekab
Summary: This is a collection of trailer's I've made for Tamora Pierce's books. As far as I know there are no plans to make movies so this is just for me.
1. Alanna: The First Adventure Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from here! Tamora Pierce does!

* * *

_(Low soft music)_

_(Fades in to Thom and Alanna standing outside a door (their fathers office) talking.)_

Narrator: One girl with a dream

Alanna: I want to be a knight!

Thom: You're a girl!

Narrator: Will have to be a boy

Narrator: To face her destiny…

_(Music speeds up and gets louder)_

Narrator: She'll have to face the bully's

(_Shows her and Ralon fighting when she first meets him)_

Narrator: She'll have to deal with the work

(_Flickers through pictures of her going through her day, staff training, archery training, ect.)_

Alanna: I can't do this!

Coram: I never thought ye for a quitter.

_(Shows Alanna storming into her room and then back out)_

Alanna: Fine! One week!

_(Shows her and Ralon and then her and her group of friends as the narrator speaks)_

Narrator: She will face enemies and make friends.

_(Music fades a bit as the narrator speaks and shows them riding through the desert)_

Narrator: She will make a trip

_(The music speeds up and the Black City fades in with Alanna and Jon at it's gates)_

Narrator: And she will never be the same

_(Shows a quick flash of Alanna and Jon returning to the city, everyone bowing)_

Narrator: Alanna: The First Adventure …… (Release date)


	2. Alanna: The First Adventure Trailer 2

_*Low soft music*_

**Narrator: Two twins....**

_*Flashes to a picture of the twins*_

**Narrator: Will have to trade places.....**

_*Fades into cutting Alanna's hair*_

**Narrator: To face her destiny**

_*Music speeds up and gets louder*_

**Narrator: The work will be almost unbearable**

_*Shows her asleep in various places other than her bed*_

Alanna: I can't do this!

Coram: I never thought ye for a quitter.

_*Shows Alanna storming into her room and then back out*_

Alanna: Fine! I'll give it ONE week!

**Narrator:She will deal with the work and make some new friends.**

_*Flashes to a picture of the group sitting in Jon's room*_

**Narrator: And she will save them all...**

_*Music gets louder and more urgent*_

_*Shows Myles shaking Alanna's shoulders in the dying Jon's room*_

Myles: Can't you see he's dying!

_*Music fades a bit as the narrator speaks and shows them riding through the desert talking to Myles*_

**Narrator: She will make a trip**

_*The music speeds up and the Black City fades in with Alanna and Jon at it's gates*_

**Narrator: And she will never be the same**

_*Shows a quick flash of Alanna and Jon returning to the city, everyone bowing*_

**Narrator: Alanna: The First Adventure …… (Release date)**


	3. In the Hands of the Goddess Trailer

_Low music with drums and swords clanging in the distance_

Narrator: Alanna, now a squire, continues on her journey.

_Shows Alanna riding through the trees_

Narrator: She will meet new people.

_Flickers through pictures of new people she meets, like Sir Dain_

Narrator: Some more unusual than others

_Shows the Goddess speaking to Alanna by the fire_

Alanna: That's impossible… You-You can't be…

GMG: And why not? It is time we talked, you and I.

_Flashes to Jon dubbing Faithful _

Jon: I dub you Faithful. Serve honorably and well.

Narrator: She will gain a trusty friend.

_Shows Alanna pulling Lightning out of her sheath_

Narrator: And she'll have to face her fears

_Flashes through pictures of her in front of the Chamber of Ordeals and a picture of Roger, and then a 3 second clip of Alanna pressed against a tree by George (you all know what comes next in _that _one!)._

Narrator: And she'll have to fight for all that she loves and cares about.

_Music speeds up_

_Flashes to her fighting her way to Jon's side at Dwell Valley, then flashes to any other battle_

Narrator: Just to stay alive

_Ends with a low note as it shows an unknown (you can't see them) person swinging a blade downwards at Alanna and she brings her sword up to block and it goes black_

Narrator: In the Hands of the Goddess, The Song of the Lioness, (release date)


End file.
